Syrica
"Well, look what the bloody tigers dragged in....Pitiful...It seems destruction will have to wait. But first, I think I'll have some fun....killing you!" ''-Syrica, ''from Supergirls 4: The Woman of Evil. Syrica is the main antagonist villain in Supergirls 3: The Woman of Evil. She serves as being the final boss. In most recognitions, she is seen mostly during some scenes where after the girls beat the bosses (loyal minions of Syrica). However, there is no backstory of her. She also has Gurida, who serves under her very command. Physical Appearance Syrica appears to wear a red jumpsuit (probably armor) with white lines stretching downwads from her head to the stomach, where the x-shaped eye is (which is similar top X's eye), and to her legs and feet. Her head is spiked, with complete black eye shadowing, along with glowing red eye pupils and sharp claws for fingers. In her true form, Syrica Soul, she appears as a large, shadowy figurine with no legs, but four fiery wings, a ring on her neck, four shoulder pads, four scars on her stomach, yellow eyes (red when serious), and an x-shaped eye, which is also similar to X's. Origin Of Name It is unknown of her name, but possible conclusions by Gregory himself suggests that it may have come from the word and a female pun term on spree killer, as described about her behavior of killing her loyal minions at two or more locations. Development The development for Syrica was based off Evil from the Starfy series, as they both play a role where they make a last-ditch effort to kill the main characters by collapsing the entire castle on them, but get defeated by their own best minions, who sacrifices their own life doing it. Personality Syrica seems to have no care for her minions, or the life of others, as demonstrated by her behavior after the girls beat some of her most loyal minions (bosses). She instantly kills her minions with one slice of her finger. She appears to have a thirst for violence, power, and destruction. Likely, she's cruel-hearted, like Evil is, but not as much. She can spare a person's life because they aren't important to her. Story During the events of the girls defeating her loyal minions, Syrica appears, killing them. She also takes her first strike at Mia's father (who still survives after her lightning attack). Syrica also had aquainted Gurida to work for her, and even serves as her best minion. After defeating Vaatina, Syrica appears, and slices her in half, causing her to vanish into nothingness. She then warns to the girls to not interfere with her plans of destruction. Next is Rawspark, who also get killed by Syrica, but with a powerful red lightning strike, and Burnenzy, who is also killed by Syrica's sharp fingers. The girls then saw where Syrica inhabited at, which was a huge caslte on the mountains. After defeating Gurida, the girls meet Syrica, who happens to be seen sitting in a chair. She then gets up, and challenges the girls to a battle. After being defeated, Syrica appears damaged, showing some cracked parts on her suit. She then tells the girls to meet her at the top of the castle, and flies off. After reaching the top, Syrica flies down to them, appearing in her true form: Syrica Soul. She then challenges them to the fight of their death. After being defeated again in her true form, she appears back in her chair, sitll in the same appearance. The girls thought that Syrica was dead, but instead, she still survives. She then manages to make a last-ditch effort to kill the girls by collapsing the entire castle on them, as well as everyone else in the castle. Jasmine herself thought that it was the end for them, but at the moment, Gurida appears, and uses a red gem to sacrifice her life to kill Syrica once and for all, as well as saving the girls from her destructionous plan. Afterwards, her death seems to make a blood-curduling, ear-raping scream that can somewhat frighten one's ears after hearing it. Attacks In the first battle of her first form, Syrica will attack by dashing at the player and slicing with her sharp claws, Dodging the attack is easy, if one sees a reflection flash on the player's face. She will also jump in mid-air and manage to fire red lightning bolts or using her middle finger to fire a red beam (similar to Fregory's Death Beam). The only way to dodge these attacks is to just keep moving forward. She will also pull out red swords and attempt to cut the playerr with it, as notified that she is also a master swordswoman (female term for swordsman). However, not only this is an attack, but also is her weakness. The player must parry her sword attack in order to make her flinch. Then the player can attack her while she is stunned. For her to be defeated, she must be hit 24 times. When Syrica is at low health, she can create red energy balls that will circle around her for protection, as well as recovering her health. The balls can be destroyed by hiting them three times. After her health is at zero, the player wins the battle. In the second battle of her true form, Syrica Soul will attempt to punch the player, thus leaving her wings open for attacking. Her wings are what keep her in the air. When her wings are destroyed, Syrica Soul drops (proving that she is too heavy to stay afloat in air) and lands to the ground while struggling. This manages to make her head the target for attacking. In order for her to be defeated, her head must be hit 30 times. However, even though she is struggling, the player has 10 seconds to hit her, or her wings will recover, thus repeating the same process again. Syrica Soul can fire three lightning balls from her hand (as well as from both hands), which can be stopped just by hitting it once. She also uses the x-shaped eye to create Slowbies, which slows down the player if they run into them. The Slowbies also make it harder for the player to avoid Syrica Soul's attacks. Slowbies will slow the player for only 10 seconds. Syrica Soul will also go upwards to the top off screen and fire lightning bolts down towards the player. As her health goes down, her punching attacks get faster. When at low health, Syrica Soul will go off-screen. She will then fire a red meteorite. In order to destroy the meteorite, the player must hit its 15 weak points. It's best to start at the top platform, for that will give the player a headstart to end the last three while at the bottom platform. After the meteorite's 15 weak points are hit, the meteorite will fly back up, hitting Syrica Soul, plus bringing her back down to land on the ground to struggle. After hitting her with the last three attacks to drop her health to zero, Syrica Soul is defeated, and the player wins the battle. Quotes Trivia *Syrica Soul's attacking sequence is a bit similar to Evil's from the Starfy series. *After being defeated in her true from, Syrica sits in the same chair that she sat in while in her true form, similar to what Evil did in the Starfy series. They both also get killed by their best minion, who sacrifices themsleves to kill them once and for all. *Out of all Supergirls villains, Syrica can be labeled as the cruelest female villain ever in the series.